<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willingly by LEDbiantastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028197">Willingly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEDbiantastic/pseuds/LEDbiantastic'>LEDbiantastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEDbiantastic/pseuds/LEDbiantastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shadow Weaver had been able to erase Adora's memory after Princess Prom? A look at what that might have looked like. Glimmadora because that's where my head was at when I started writing this one. Contains torture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willingly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Willingly</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shadow Weaver, I'll stay here with you willingly, but you have to let Glimmer go first.”</p>
<p>“You are correct, Adora, You shall stay willingly, because I am going to wipe your mind. You'll have no memory of She-Ra or the time you spent with the Rebellion. Everything will be as it once was. As for the princess, once I'm done, you'll be happy to have her as your prisoner.”</p>
<p>Red lightning seared through her brain, Adora screamed, her head felt like it was going to fry, all she knew was pain. Then there was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Force Captain Adora woke up with a migraine, but feeling full of energy. She sat up in her bed. She looked around, and was surprised that the next Force Captain’s bed was yards away. She still wasn’t used to having a bigger bed and so much space—one of the perks of being a Force Captain—even after she’d been a Force Captain for… Adora wasn’t sure how long she’d been Force Captain, but she ignored that odd thought. She got up and had a simple meal before joining her squad for training.</p>
<p>“Catra! Hey!” She greeted her best friend in the locker room.</p>
<p>“Hey Adora.” Catra’s voice was oddly flat. But then, Catra was always a bit aloof in front of the others.</p>
<p>When Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle joined them, Adora gave a little pep talk: “Let’s kick some Rebellion butt!”</p>
<p>The simulations were different now that Adora was Force Captain. Now it was her job to command her squad to work as an efficient team. She hung back at first to assess the situation, then told her squad how best to neutralize the threat. She only jumped in when she had given her commands and knew the others were playing their parts. She was getting better at learning to think about how different abilities could be combined, instead of just thinking about what she, herself, could do.</p>
<p>“Good work everybody!” Adora complimented her squad while they changed in the locker room. She hung back while the others left, waiting for Catra who always changed really slowly.</p>
<p>Adora was breathless with exertion and excitement. “Catra, did you notice how I used your agility and climbing skills and had Lonnie keep the bot’s attention on the ground so you could take it down from above?” Adora was really proud of that plan.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was cool.” Catra’s voice was still emotionless.</p>
<p>“Wanna sneak off to the roof and goof off? I have some free time…”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have some important Force Captain stuff to do?” Catra asked, sounding annoyed, but also disappointed.</p>
<p>Adora opened her mouth to contradict that.</p>
<p>“Force Captain Adora!”</p>
<p>Adora jumped and turned to face Shadow Weaver, saluting smartly. “Yes!”</p>
<p>“Come with me.” She commanded.</p>
<p>Adora followed, turning back to shrug and smile helplessly at Catra over her shoulder. “Later” she mouthed.</p>
<p>“Adora, I have a special project for you.” Shadow Weaver told her. “We have managed to capture the Princess of Bright Moon.”</p>
<p><em>When did that happen? </em>Adora thought. <em>Why didn’t I know about it? Maybe it was a top secret mission and only those involved knew about it.</em></p>
<p>Shadow Weaver led her to the Black Garnet chamber. “I want you to interrogate her and find out as much as you can about the Rebellion’s plans.” Shadow Weaver paused outside the door. “Use whatever means necessary, do you understand?”</p>
<p>“I understand!” Adora responded fiercely, standing at attention in front of the door.</p>
<p>“Adooorra.” Shadow Weaver drew out her name. Adora turned to look at her. “Before you go in there, I want to remind you how great of a threat Princesses are to life on this planet. If we are to help bring order to Etheria, improving the lives of all of its inhabitants, we have to end the Princesses’ rebellion.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“I want you to be strong, Adora. Remember that the information you gather will save the lives of your fellow soldiers. It might feel cruel to hurt this prisoner to get information, but remember that sometimes you have to be cruel in the name of the greater good.”</p>
<p>Adora nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. Remember, I raised you to be strong.”</p>
<p>The door slid open and Adora peered inside and saw a small, crumpled form kneeling on the floor. She was restrained by some kind of magical red electricity that was holding her by the fists. She looked younger than Adora. This was a dangerous, terrifying princess? <em>She doesn’t look like much. I should still be cautious though, you can’t judge power by looks. </em>She repeated the warning she had grown up reciting over and over: <em>“Princesses are a dangerous threat to everyone on Etheria. They’re violent instigators who don’t even know how to control their powers.”</em></p>
<p>“I won’t let you down, Shadow Weaver.” Adora said proudly.</p>
<p>“I know you won’t.” Shadow Weaver responded, making Adora feel like she was floating as she entered the room.</p>
<p>Adora drew her Zapper from its holster as the door slid shut behind her.</p>
<p>“So, Princess,” Adora said, trying to make her voice sound dismissive and threatening at the same time, “I have—”</p>
<p>“Adora!” The girl lifted her head and called her name, sounding desperate.</p>
<p>Adora was taken aback. <em>How does she know my name? She sounds scared, but not… of me? It doesn’t matter. </em>“I have questions for you, Princess. And please,” Adora pressed the button on the Zapper, showing off the sparks as it made a crackling sound, “take your time answering.”</p>
<p>“Adora, no! You don’t have to do this!”</p>
<p>Adora ignored her; she was clearly trying to trick her somehow.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to do this! I’m your friend!” She sounded desperate. “Shadow Weaver erased your memories!”</p>
<p><em>What? </em>It was a trick. “Stop trying to trick me and tell me about the Rebellion’s plans!” Adora held the Zapper close to the princess’ chest.</p>
<p>“Adora, n-AAAAAAAHHHHHH—”Adora shoved the Zapper into her chest and shocked her. When the princess screamed, Adora felt something inside. Was she feeling pity?</p>
<p>“—AAAAAAAHHHRRRHA!” Adora withdrew the Zapper.</p>
<p>“Tell me about the Rebellion’s plans.” Adora demanded again.</p>
<p>The princess did something: it looked like she was concentrating and tensing, then she turned bright pink and disappeared. But she reappeared soon, back in the restraints, screaming.</p>
<p>Adora stepped back, assessing. Whatever the princess did, Adora didn’t like it. She didn’t know what it was, so she didn’t know how to respond to it.</p>
<p>“Adora, listen to me! I’m your friend!”</p>
<p>“Ha!” Adora zapped her again.</p>
<p>“HNNNGGAAAAAAA!” She was bent over, trying to curl up but unable to with the restraints.</p>
<p>The princess looked up, and Adora saw that she was crying. Adora squatted down in front of her. “Listen, princess, I’m not hurting you for fun. Just tell me about the Rebellion and I promise you won’t hurt anymore.”</p>
<p>The princess hung her head and didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Listen, I’ll give you some time to think about it, okay?” Adora turned and left the room.</p>
<p>Adora found Catra on her way to the Mess Hall for dinner.</p>
<p>“So, does Shadow Weaver have you interrogating the Bright Moon Princess?” Catra asked conversationally.</p>
<p>“Yeah. How’d you know?”</p>
<p>Catra shifted her eyes away. “Oh, you know me. I get into things.”</p>
<p>“Well, don’t get caught eavesdropping, okay? There’s only so many times I can talk you out of trouble.” Adora nudged Catra playfully.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Catra responded flatly. “You know, I’m not hungry. You go on.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day was much the same. Simulations, lunch, and then Adora went to interrogate her prisoner. When she entered the room the princess climbed to her feet, arms still restrained.</p>
<p>“Adora, please! You have to remember. You’re my best friend.”</p>
<p>Adora threw back her head and laughed. “You must be pretty lonely if your interrogator is your best friend!”</p>
<p>“We’ve known each other for months!” The princess cried out.</p>
<p>“Impossible. I’ve been in the Fright Zone my whole life. Now, tell me about the Rebellion’s plans!”</p>
<p>“You spent your whole life here until you found the sword in the Whispering Woods,” the princess went on, ignoring Adora’s demand.</p>
<p>“I would never willingly walk into that deathtrap.” Adora scoffed.</p>
<p>“You did. That’s where Bow and I met you.”</p>
<p>“Bo? I don’t know any Bo.”</p>
<p>“He’s our other best friend—my only friend until I met you.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty pathetic.” Adora taunted her.</p>
<p>The princess hung her head. “The Adora I know isn’t mean like this.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know me!” Adora got fed up and used the back of the Zapper like a club and drove it into the princess’ gut.</p>
<p>She made a satisfying “OOF” sound and fell back to her knees, where she stayed silent.</p>
<p><em>How can I get her to talk? </em>Adora stepped back and studied her. The girl was wearing the tattered remains of a pretty dress. It had one strap that ran diagonally, and Adora found her eyes following the line of the top of the dress across the princess’ chest. Adora couldn’t help but notice that her short pink and purple hair looked soft and fluffy. <em>What are her weaknesses? No friends, so she’s lonely. She’s young, maybe not very wise? How can I use these things?</em></p>
<p>“I do know you, Adora.” The girl said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you making any progress with the prisoner?” Shadow Weaver asked while she and Adora walked towards the Black Garnet chamber together.</p>
<p>“Not really.” Adora answered, somewhat ashamed. “It’s strange, she thinks she knows me. She keeps saying we’re friends. It’s confusing.”</p>
<p>Shadow Weaver stopped walking and faced Adora. “She’s lying, of course. She’s playing mind games, trying to ensnare you. Don’t trust anything she says.”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Adora responded confidently.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should try some other methods?” Shadow Weaver suggested. “I can get you something sharp…”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s necessary at this time.” Adora responded hastily. “But I’ll try something different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Adora came into the Black Garnet chamber armed with one of the ZappStaffs—it was the weapon she was most comfortable with. The prisoner stood when she entered.</p>
<p>“No mindgames today! Just tell me what I want to know.”</p>
<p>“I’m not the one playing mindgames!”</p>
<p>Adora swung the staff and cracked it against the side of her ribs. The girl cried out in pain.</p>
<p>“Shadow Weaver is the one playing mindgames!” She continued, gasping.</p>
<p>Adora thumbed the power button and jabbed the end of the staff into the girl’s thigh, sending a bolt of energy along with the bruise. “You’re lying!”</p>
<p>“AAAAH I’m not!” She went pink and disappeared for a moment, then reappeared in the same spot. “You are Adora, you transform into She-Ra, and you’ve been living at Bright Moon for months!”</p>
<p>Adora lightly thwacked the staff into the side of her head. “Just answer my questions and stop playing around!”</p>
<p>The girl appeared dazed. She didn’t say anything for a moment. Then she started talking, hardly pausing to breathe. “When we first brought you to Bright Moon you couldn’t sleep because you’d never slept in your own room before and the bed was too soft. I woke up and you were in my bed with me.” She gasped in a breath.</p>
<p>Adora paused. <em>Why would I have ever slept in my own room? Only the highest leadership get their own rooms. What is she talking about? Soft beds? This sounds like a fever dream. </em></p>
<p>“Oh, when we met in the Woods, Bow and I originally captured you to take back to Bright Moon as our prisoner. But we passed through Thaymor and Bow got excited because you’d never been to a party before.”</p>
<p><em>Thaymor? That sounds familiar somehow. </em>“Party? What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It’s a big gathering where everybody has fun and eats good food.”</p>
<p>Adora leaned on her staff and nodded. “Go on, tell me more ridiculous stories.”</p>
<p>“The Horde attacked Thaymor while we were there, and when you saw that the Horde was attacking civilians you tried to stop them.”</p>
<p>“The Horde doesn’t attack civilians!” Adora exclaimed angrily. “We only attack rebel strongholds!” She stepped forward until the girl’s forehead was nearly touching her chin. She drew the Zapper from its holster at her side and—without turning it on—used it to lift the princess’ chin, forcing her to meet Adora’s eyes. “Stop. Lying.” She bit out. “The Horde would never attack civilians.”</p>
<p>The girl earnestly looked up into Adora’s eyes with her pink ones. “That’s what you thought!” The girl agreed. “But when you saw them do it you switched sides.”</p>
<p>“Liar!” Adora punched the girl, snapping her head back. <em>Why did I let myself get caught up in her story?</em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” The princess had tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah! You should be!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for what the Horde has done to you.” The tears spilled down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Adora stepped back. She didn’t know what to say. She fled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora went looking for Catra. Catra always knew what to say to get her head screwed back on straight. She found Catra on the roof.</p>
<p>“Catra, the prisoner is telling me weird stories. I feel strange; she’s unsettling me.”</p>
<p>Catra sighed. “Remember, she’s the enemy. She’ll say anything to try to get you on her side. Don’t listen to her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, it’s just…” <em>How can she just be making all these things up? There’s so much detail.</em></p>
<p>“It’s just nonsense!” Catra seemed to lose her patience. “Listen, if you can’t even interrogate one prisoner—!”</p>
<p>“Then what? I shouldn’t be Force Captain?”</p>
<p>Catra didn’t answer; she just stormed off.</p>
<p><em>Is she still mad I got promoted? She’s always said she doesn’t care about becoming a Force Captain and she knows it’s always been my dream. </em>Adora knew she should listen to Catra and just get the information by any means necessary. But she decided to go find Shadow Weaver first.</p>
<p>“Shadow Weaver, is this interrogation really necessary?” Adora asked. “She’s not saying anything other than those lies about being my friend. And she’s only a teenager. Can’t we just lock her away somewhere instead? It seems cruel…”</p>
<p>“Adora, remember, princesses are monstrous creatures with horrible powers. Why, if she were free she’d waste no time massacring every person here. And don’t forget they’re masters of manipulation and trickery. She’s already got you feeling sorry for her, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p><em>She felt sorry for <strong>me</strong>. </em>Adora thought. “No, Shadow Weaver.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Adora approached the interrogation with renewed vigor. She decided to come in strong and immediately gave the princess three quick—but powerful—jabs with her staff. Bam! Bam! Bam! Shoulder, knee, and gut. “Are you ready to talk now?” She asked, trying to sound tough.</p>
<p>“I wish I could talk to the Adora who is my best friend.” She replied.</p>
<p>“No such person!” Adora snapped back.</p>
<p>The princess looked off to one side. “I wish Bow was here.” She said sadly. “He’s always been better than me at feelings stuff. We were just all together at Princess Prom, and I don’t know what happened to him and now this happened to you!”</p>
<p>“What on Etheria is Princess Prom?”</p>
<p>“It was a big party for all of the Princesses. We were there together. But Bow and I were fighting because he went with Perfuma and then you got distracted by your rivalry with Catra and we got captured by her and Scorpia.”</p>
<p>“None of that makes any sense.” Adora responded without thinking.</p>
<p>“Do you know where they’re keeping Bow? Is he still a prisoner? I wish you’d told me what you were doing here before your memory got erased!”</p>
<p>“My memory! Did not! Get! Erased!” Adora yelled at her. She was getting frustrated. She wanted to grab this girl and shake her until all the lies and falsehoods and made up stories fell out and all that was left was information. Her fists were clenched. Adora stepped forward and punched the princess hard in the face, then walked out of the room. Outside the door, she stepped sideways and leaned against the wall. <em>I can’t believe I did that. I let her get to me and let my feelings control me. Shadow Weaver would be disappointed in me. </em>She took a few deep breaths. <em>Remember Adora, this interrogation is about getting information to save soldiers’ lives. </em>“I need to refocus.” Adora said out loud. She thought about going to the Sim Room for some training, but then she changed her direction to go find Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still getting nothing from the princess other than these crazy stories about her being my ‘best friend’.” Adora complained to Catra.</p>
<p>“Well, she’s lying, obviously.” Catra responded flatly.</p>
<p>“She called us rivals! You and me! We’re not rivals!” Adora’s voice was climbing in pitch and volume.</p>
<p>“Well—”</p>
<p>“How does she even know who you are?! It’s weird and confusing!” Adora was pacing in agitation.</p>
<p>“Maybe she heard about my incredible prowess in battle?” Catra suggested, smirking slightly.</p>
<p>“We haven’t even seen active duty yet!” Adora was getting more worked up.</p>
<p>“Adora, calm down.” Catra said. “Don’t let this princess get in your head. She’s doing this on purpose.”</p>
<p>“I know, but she’s being so stubborn! It’s irritating me.” Adora growled. “She’s so annoying. You’d understand if you had to deal with her.”</p>
<p>“I…” Catra stopped. “Yeah, I’d understand <em>if </em>I ever had to deal with her.” Adora must have still looked angry, because she added: “You’ll get her, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Catra. You’re my <em>real </em>best friend.” Adora threw an arm around Catra’s shoulder and Catra stiffened.</p>
<p>She shrugged off Adora’s arm with a “Yeah. Whatever.” Adora stood there, baffled, as Catra walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The princess was obstinately refusing to tell Adora anything useful. She kept asking over and over and all she said was, “Your memory has been erased. You’re my friend,” as a response to each question. Adora had thwacked her legs, her arms, and her face with her fists, and still got nothing.</p>
<p>“Tell me the Rebellion’s plans!”</p>
<p>“You’re my friend! Shadow Weaver erased—”</p>
<p>Adora swung her staff up and brought it down hard on the princess’ shoulder. The princess collapsed to her knees. Every inch of visible skin was mottled purple, black, and blue bruising. Some of them were starting to go greenish. There was a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of the princess’ mouth. Yet Adora was still no closer to getting any useful information. And she was getting tired of hitting someone who couldn’t fight back. She flopped down to the floor and crossed her legs.</p>
<p>“What’s your name, Princess?”</p>
<p>“Glimmer.”</p>
<p><em>Glimmer. </em>“Well, Glimmer, why don’t you tell me this ridiculous story of yours from the beginning while I take a breather?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Glimmer actually looked hopeful.</p>
<p>Adora listened as Glimmer described meeting her in the Whispering Wood, finding the sword, and taking her prisoner. She told Adora that they found a town that had been wiped out by the Horde.</p>
<p>“How did you know it was the Horde? The Horde wouldn’t do that!” Adora responded. She felt a weird sense of déjà vu when she said that.</p>
<p>“That’s just what you said then. But I showed you one of your bots as proof.” Glimmer looked down. “I was really mean to you. I yelled at you. I called you a destroyer. But then the giant bug attacked us. And then, even after we tied you up and after I was so mean to you, you saved us. You could have taken the sword and run, but you didn’t. You were a hero even before you joined the Rebellion.”</p>
<p>
  <em>A hero? Me? In the Rebellion? No, I want to be a hero to the Horde.</em>
</p>
<p>Glimmer described Adora saying, “For the honor of Grayskull” and transforming into She-Ra. Adora scoffed when Glimmer described her transforming into an eight-foot-tall magical warrior woman. “You’re the one who figured out what she was called. We ended up in a First Ones’ ruin and you could read the writing.”</p>
<p>“First ones?”</p>
<p>“Right, you didn’t learn about them in the Horde.”</p>
<p>But the name She-Ra felt strangely familiar.</p>
<p>“You stayed with us by choice at that point.”</p>
<p>“I what?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Glimmer chuckled. “I was surprised too. But you wanted to know what happened to you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>She sounds so affectionate, and nostalgic.</em>
</p>
<p>“Bow liked you right away, long before I was willing to trust you. He was the one who took you around the festival in Thaymor—the party. Haha, he got you sweets, and the way your eyes lit up… it was adorable.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Adorable? Me? She thought I was adorable? No! None of this happened, it’s just an extremely well-thought-out lie.</em>
</p>
<p>Adora clenched her fists and tried to hold in her anger as Glimmer described the Horde attacking Thaymor, and how she turned traitor and joined the Rebellion by becoming She-Ra again. “You did it to save me. And then you saved Bow and the whole town from the Horde.” Glimmer told Adora that she had pledged herself to the Queen of Bright Moon and the Rebellion.</p>
<p><em>I’m not a traitor! </em>Adora was angry at the implication that she would ever betray her comrades, her fellow soldiers, her family.</p>
<p>Then Glimmer told her she made it her mission to help recruit Princesses to form an alliance against the Horde.</p>
<p>“Makes sense strategically.” Adora said, trying to feign indifference. “You’re no match for us on your own.” Adora stood back up. “Okay, story time’s over. I don’t believe a word you say, but I admit: I respect that you never give up.”</p>
<p>“I never give up on my <em>friends.</em>”</p>
<p>Adora left thinking, <em>that sounds like a completely absurd load of fancy. She definitely made it up; the Horde doesn’t attack civilian towns. Thaymor, I think that’s a rebel stronghold. So she’s definitely lying. </em>But she couldn’t stop her mind from repeating <em>Shera. She-Ra. SHE-Ra. She-RA. She-Ra.</em> Over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora found Catra before curfew and pulled her into a room out of sight. “This princess is telling me all these wild stories! She said I found a sword in the Whispering Woods and turned into a magical princess. Isn’t that ridiculous?”</p>
<p>“Completely.”</p>
<p>“She said the rebel stronghold Thaymor was just full of innocent people who were having a fun-thing when the Horde attacked. But we were preparing to take Thaymor before…” Adora tried to remember. Thaymor hadn’t come up recently. “I can’t remember if we took it or not?”</p>
<p>Catra shrugged.</p>
<p>“Aren’t her stories really interesting?” Adora asked Catra.</p>
<p>“Not really.” Catra shrugged again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Adora decided to skip simulations and went back to the Black Garnet chamber.</p>
<p>“Tell me more.” She commanded in an imperious tone before she sat on the floor and waited expectantly.</p>
<p>“Our first mission together was to Plumeria. We were ordered to bring aid and supplies because the Horde had cut off their supply routes. You tried to stay She-Ra the whole time because you were so worried they wouldn’t like you as Adora. They loved She-Ra though, everybody kept giving you gifts and you didn’t know what to do with it.” Glimmer smiled at the memory. “You’d never seen most of the stuff before, so I had to tell you what everything was. And then we convinced Perfuma, the Princess of Plumeria, to help us fight the Horde and you destroyed the machine that was poisoning all the plants!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra, that Bright Moon Princess tells the strangest stories. She said the Horde was poisoning the plants in one of the kingdoms and I destroyed the poison machine! Isn’t that strange?”</p>
<p>“Wow, what a weird story.” Catra said sarcastically. “Why weren’t you at simulations this morning?”</p>
<p>“I was trying to get information from the prisoner. I think maybe if I can get inside her head, I can find some way to make her tell me what I need to know.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Catra agreed half-heartedly. “Well, I gotta go.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Catra!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora plopped down on the floor. “Tell me another one of our adventures together.” She commanded.</p>
<p>Glimmer described them traveling to Salineas to save the Sea Gate and recruit Princess Mermista. She told Adora how they fended off an attack led by Catra. “You were trying to use the sword’s power to fix the Sea Gate while the rest of us fought off the Horde soldiers. I was busy fighting, but whenever I looked to see how you were doing, you were fighting off Catra. I guess she found you up there and tried to stop you.”</p>
<p>“See, this is how I know you’re lying. Catra would never try to hurt me like that.” Adora responded when she finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora found Catra that night to report on the latest Princess story. “Catra, this one was wild!” She gushed. “She said I helped protect the Sea Gate at Salineas and you fought against me! Isn’t that ridiculous? In her little story world, you and I are on opposite sides! It’s so unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Unbelievable.” Catra agreed. “Why are you so obsessed with these stories, Adora? Aren’t you supposed to be getting truth from her?” Catra sounded frustrated. But then, Catra never understood when Adora talked to her teammates just for fun, so how could she understand her interest in this strange princess?</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I think it’s fascinating that she can come up with so much detail. The lies are so intricate, but I haven’t found a contradiction yet. Isn’t that strange?”</p>
<p>The next morning, Shadow Weaver pulled Adora aside as she left breakfast. “Adora, you’re still having trouble with that Princess?” Shadow Weaver asked. “Let me come with you and show you how it’s done.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Adora tried, but Shadow Weaver ignored her.</p>
<p>When they entered, Shadow Weaver went right to the Black Garnet. She placed her hands against it and stood there for a moment. Then she approached Glimmer.</p>
<p>Shadow Weaver held out her hands, and from them erupted angry red bolts of power. They wrapped around and poured into Glimmer.</p>
<p>“Nnnnnnnggggggghhhh” She groaned in pain, clenching her jaw shut.</p>
<p>Shadow Weaver kept continuously shooting the bolts into her.</p>
<p>“—NnnnggggggAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”</p>
<p>She stopped long enough for Glimmer to draw one breath and then:</p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Glimmer shrieked in pain.</p>
<p>Adora stood frozen.</p>
<p>When Shadow Weaver finally stopped, tears were streaming down Glimmer’s face and she was collapsed on the ground.</p>
<p>Shadow Weaver swept out of the room. “Maybe she’ll be ready to talk now.”</p>
<p>When Shadow Weaver was gone, Adora grabbed the tin cup from Glimmer’s last meal tray and filled it with water. She brought it to the girl and kneeled before her, holding it to her lips while she drank. “I’m not going to ask you any questions right now.” Adora felt the need to tell her. “I think that was excessive. But if you want to share any information with me, I can make sure that doesn’t happen again.” She tipped the cup all the way to let Glimmer finish the last of the water.</p>
<p>She stood up and was about to turn away to return the cup to the tray when Glimmer flopped her head forward, plopping it against Adora’s stomach with a soft, “Adora…”</p>
<p>Adora didn’t know what to do, so she just stood there. The cup dangled from her right index finger by the handle. She found herself staring at Glimmer’s hair. She raised her left hand and lightly brushed her fingertips against the ends of Glimmer’s short hair. It was just as soft as it looked.</p>
<p>Adora wanted to run her fingers through that soft hair. <em>What am I thinking? She’s my prisoner! I’m supposed to be interrogating her. But I want to touch it… Well, maybe if I pull on it it’ll seem like part of the interrogation? Yeah, that will work. </em>Adora grabbed a fistful of the hair at the nape of Glimmer’s neck. <em>Yeah, now pull on it hard and she’ll know I’m tough.</em> “Now, Princess,” she started. She tightened her grip and twisted her fist, tilting Glimmer’s head up a little.</p>
<p>“Mmm Adora…” Glimmer moaned softly, looking up at Adora through half-lidded eyes.</p>
<p><em>That wasn’t pain. </em>Adora dropped her hand and backed away. Blushing furiously, she fled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora didn’t want to see the prisoner again the next day, but she knew Shadow Weaver would know about it if she avoided the Black Garnet chamber. So she decided to just pretend nothing happened and go first thing in the morning like normal.</p>
<p>“Glimmer—I mean, prisoner.” <em>Oh god, I’m already making it weird.</em></p>
<p>“Adora?” Glimmer looked at her with hope in her eyes. “Do… do you remember me?”</p>
<p>“I remember that you’re the prisoner I’m supposed to be interrogating who just keeps telling me irrelevant stories.”</p>
<p>Glimmer sighed. “I’m getting just as tired of this as you are.” She sounded annoyed for the first time. “And my whole body hurts, so forgive me if I don’t stand for you.”</p>
<p>Adora felt herself soften involuntarily. “It hurts?”</p>
<p>Glimmer lost her temper. “Of course it hurts, you ass! You hit me! You’ve been hitting me this whole time! Yesterday you let Shadow Weaver fill my body with magical pain! It. Hurts.”</p>
<p>Adora winced. “Can I help?”</p>
<p>“Be the right Adora.” Glimmer grumbled sullenly.</p>
<p>“Anything else?”</p>
<p>Glimmer glared at her.</p>
<p>Adora stepped closer. She reached out tentatively. “There there.” She patted Glimmer’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Wow. Thanks.” Glimmer said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Adora winced and pulled back. <em>I’m useless. </em>She turned around to walk away. <em>I’m supposed to be interrogating her! </em>She spun back around. But after one look at Glimmer’s defeated face, she spun back around again to leave. <em>She’s been hurt enough for now, she can have a break. </em>Adora couldn’t stop herself, she turned around one last time to face Glimmer. <em>Why do I want to stay? </em>She blew out a puff of air and plopped down to the ground.</p>
<p>Glimmer had said nothing while watching these antics. Now she sighed. “I wish Bow were here. If Bow were here he’d probably say, ‘I love you,’ and just like that you’d get your memories back.”</p>
<p>“Does Bow <em>love </em>me?”</p>
<p>“Not like that! He loves you because he’s your best friend.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Adora turned that over in her mind. <em>I don’t tell Catra I love her…</em> “You said you’re also my best friend. So does that mean you—”</p>
<p>“I told you, I’m bad at feelings stuff!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“But I do.” Glimmer said softly. “I love you, Adora.”</p>
<p>Adora didn’t know how to respond to that, so she just sat there in silence. <em>She loves me. What does that mean? Why do I feel warm? Why can’t I stop thinking about her hair? Why is my mind even going there right now? What do I do? </em>“Um, Glimmer?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Can I touch your hair again?” Adora couldn’t believe the words that left her mouth. <em>Did I just say that? Why did I say that?</em></p>
<p>“At least you <em>asked </em>this time.”</p>
<p>Adora stayed frozen in place.</p>
<p>“Yes, fine, go ahead.” Glimmer relented.</p>
<p>Adora got down on her knees in front of Glimmer and reached forward. She began to gently comb her fingers through Glimmer’s short hair. She ran them through over and over again, until she heard Glimmer sigh contentedly. After that she grew bolder, bringing up her other hand and entangling it in the short hair. She scratched at Glimmer’s scalp right where the head becomes the neck.</p>
<p>“Mmmm.”</p>
<p>Glimmer seemed to be swaying, even from down on her knees, and Adora felt herself scooting closer to help support the other girl. She straightened her spine as she pressed against Glimmer, letting the princess lean against her chest. Glimmer dropped her chin to Adora’s shoulder. Before she knew it, she had her arms around Glimmer and was supporting her in an embrace. <em>What’s happening? This is weird. Why does this feel so familiar? Is it familiar or does it just feel that way because it’s what I want? Is this what I want? What’s happening?</em> Adora felt herself getting hot, especially her face. She didn’t understand what that meant. She extricated herself from Glimmer and fled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day she was back again. She sat on the floor cross-legged in front of Glimmer. Then she scooted forward, much closer than usual. She saw Glimmer raise her eyebrows. “Tell me another one.”</p>
<p>“Have I told you yet about when we went to Dryl to recruit Entrapta?”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“She’s another Princess, but instead of being magical, she’s really good at tech.”</p>
<p>“Huh, that’s useful.”</p>
<p>“Probably. But things were weird when we got there. Honestly, even if Shadow Weaver hadn’t wiped your memories, I’m not sure how much you’d remember about this one. You were…”</p>
<p>“What?” Adora leaned forward.</p>
<p>“Well, some First Ones’ tech that Entrapta was experimenting with corrupted all her robots and they were all trying to kill us. And somehow it got in the sword and made you… pretty silly.”</p>
<p>“Silly? I don’t get silly.” <em>Well, Catra and I used to be silly sometimes… But not for a long time.</em></p>
<p>“You did when you were infected.” Glimmer grinned. “I had my hands full with you, it was like being stuck with a toddler, but who’s in an adult body and remembers herself as capable.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand half of what you’re saying.”</p>
<p>“Do they not have babies here?”</p>
<p>Adora shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, just imagine yourself, but you’re tripping over yourself and can’t tell the difference between shouting and whispering. And you have no idea what’s happening around you, so you keep wandering off and getting into trouble. That’s what I had to deal with.”</p>
<p>“Were you angry?” Adora could only imagine how frustrating that level of incompetence would be for Catra.</p>
<p>“I was scared.” Glimmer responded earnestly.</p>
<p>“Scared of me?” Adora asked.</p>
<p>“Scared <em>for</em> you.” Glimmer responded quietly. “We were in danger, and I was scared something was going to happen to you.”</p>
<p>Adora looked at her. <em>She was trying to save me, to protect me. Even though I was acting weak and incompetent. </em>She scooted closer until her knees touched Glimmer’s. “I wish I could believe you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Adora lay in her bed in the Force Captain’s Barracks and thought about friendship and Glimmer. She thought she knew what friendship was—it was her and Catra alone against the world. It was her and Catra: challenging each other, standing up for each other, getting in trouble together, sparring, and growing up into the best soldiers they could be together. But ever since Adora had started interrogating Glimmer, Catra had been acting strange. <em>Catra seems like she’s mad at me and she barely speaks to me anymore. I wish I knew why. </em>When Glimmer talked about friendship, she talked about love. She never said why, she’d just say, ‘I love you because you’re my friend.’ But when Adora tried to puzzle it out, it seemed like she was also saying, ‘You’re my friend because I love you.’ Where did the love come from? How did it start? She didn’t understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora came in and sat on the floor in front of Glimmer. She didn’t speak right away, just stared. <em>I want her to be telling the truth. I want it so badly. </em>She decided to voice her thoughts. “Glimmer, I want you to be telling the truth.”</p>
<p>Glimmer gave her a hopeful look. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Convince me.” Adora said emphatically, practically begging.</p>
<p>“I know you, Adora.” Glimmer responded. “I already told you how you couldn’t sleep in your own room in a soft bed. Your first night, you came into my room and we ended up having a sleepover. Well, actually I didn’t know you came in until I woke up and you were in my bed. I freaked out and fell out of bed!” Glimmer paused and stared at Adora, but she didn’t have anything to say. “I guess you don’t have a lot of amenities in the Horde, because you were pretty confused when your room had a bed, vanity, bathtub, and crystals. And when I showed you it had a waterfall, you said…” Glimmer paused expectantly.</p>
<p><em>A waterfall? </em>Adora puzzled. <em>What would be the point of a waterfall in a bedroom? </em>“Is it for showering?” Adora asked, correctly interpreting Glimmer’s silence.</p>
<p>“YES!” Glimmer cried triumphantly. “That’s exactly what you said!”</p>
<p>Adora furrowed her brow. “What else would someone say? What else would a waterfall be for?”</p>
<p>“When we went to Mystacor, you were literally incapable of relaxing. I guess you don’t do that much here.”</p>
<p>
  <em>True.</em>
</p>
<p>“You didn’t know what an ‘aunt’ is.”</p>
<p>“A what?”</p>
<p>“You worry that people won’t like you because you’re from the Horde. And you worry that you won’t be good enough to protect Etheria and fulfill the expectations people have for She-Ra. You take on a lot of responsibility and you work hard to be the best you can be. You always try to do the right thing, even when it’s hard. Before Shadow Weaver erased your memory, you were brought in here by guards. You told Shadow Weaver that you would stay here willingly if she let me go.” Glimmer started to cry. “You were going to sacrifice yourself for me.”</p>
<p>Adora couldn’t help liking the picture of herself Glimmer had been painting for days. “Why are <em>you</em> still trying so hard to convince me?”</p>
<p>“The Rebellion needs She-Ra.” Glimmer answered.</p>
<p>Adora felt disappointment like a free-fall inside her chest.</p>
<p>“And I need Adora.” Glimmer finished softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so confused, Catra. She doesn’t seem evil at all. She seems to care about me, but how is that possible if she’s never seen me before she was captured?”</p>
<p>“God Adora, can’t you just beat her up and get information like a normal interrogation? You haven’t been to simulations in a week!”</p>
<p>“I’m trying! I’m skipping simulations because I want to do it right, but I’m not getting anywhere. I thought maybe I could find a weakness, prove she’s lying, but I haven’t found anything!” <em>I haven’t really been trying lately though, </em>Adora had to admit to herself. She was just making excuses. She decided to let the truth out to her best friend. “Honestly, Catra, I like her! I know she’s our enemy, but—”</p>
<p>“You’re spending more time with an enemy princess than with me!” Catra shouted.</p>
<p>“You’ve been avoiding me ever since—”</p>
<p>Catra didn’t seem to hear her. “Even when you’re on opposite sides, you still choose to be with her instead of me!”</p>
<p>“I’m not—Wait, what do you mean ‘even when’—”</p>
<p>“SHE’S NOT LYING!” Catra screamed. Her ears lay flat and her tail puffed. “You left me—us—months ago and joined the Rebellion! We captured your stupid princess friend and when you came in all hero-like to save her, Shadow Weaver erased your memories. There! Are you happy now?”</p>
<p>Adora felt her legs give and sank to the floor. <em>Glimmer isn’t lying. Glimmer is telling the truth about everything. I’m… her best friend? I’m part of the Rebellion? No. Am I? What’s happening? </em>Adora started to freak out. She got to her feet and started walking. Unconsciously, her feet took her to the Black Garnet chamber.</p>
<p>She hesitated outside the room. <em>What if Shadow Weaver is there? I guess I’ll just act normal and tell her I came to see her about… I guess interrogating the prisoner.</em></p>
<p>She opened the door and peered inside. No Shadow Weaver. She felt her muscles relax.</p>
<p>“Glimmer!” She called.</p>
<p>“Adora?”</p>
<p>Adora hurried over to her. “Glimmer, Catra just told me… she told me what you’ve said is true! She said Shadow Weaver erased my memories!”</p>
<p>“Catra told you?” Glimmer sounded skeptical. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! She’s been mad at me ever since… I guess since my memories were erased? I still can’t really believe it. How is this possible?”</p>
<p>“Shadow Weaver’s magic and the power of the Black Garnet.” Glimmer answered.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t make any sense.” Adora began to pace again. “So why does it make so much sense? Why erase <em>my</em> memory? Why not just capture us both? What if you’re just trying to convince me my memories got erased to make me turn on my people? What if Catra’s in on it?! What if she’s your inside man waiting until I cracked to feed me the lies?!”</p>
<p>“Adora!” Glimmer had to raise her voice to get through the ranting. “Do you really think it’s more likely that Catra would betray the Horde than that Shadow Weaver is trying to manipulate you back into it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Adora threw her hands in the air.</p>
<p>“Adora! Pause,” Adora stopped pacing. “Breathe.” Adora took an exaggerated breath. “Think!” Glimmer commanded.</p>
<p>“Okay. You’re right. Catra wouldn’t betray the Horde. And Shadow Weaver has always been a bit… manipulative. But she found me as a baby and raised me! She’s as close to a parent as I have. This is really hard to accept just on your word.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Glimmer sighed.</p>
<p>“But Catra says it’s true too… I wish I could remember.” Adora groaned. “It would be so much easier if I had these memories.”</p>
<p>“I know, Adora.”</p>
<p>Adora stepped forward. “Can I do that thing with my arms again?”</p>
<p>“That what?”</p>
<p>“You know.” Adora pantomimed wrapping her arms around Glimmer.</p>
<p>“Oh, a hug? Yes, you can.”</p>
<p>Adora stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Glimmer’s neck. She pressed up close and felt the way Glimmer fit against her. It felt nice. It felt right. <em>I wish I could stay like this forever. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora couldn’t sleep again. Her bed felt strange without Catra curled up at the foot. She rolled over and looked at the picture she’d taped to the wall above her pillow. A child’s drawing of a girl and a cat-girl holding hands stared down at her. She remembered a little girl telling her best friend that they would always look out for each other. She stared at the drawing until it blurred, and now she thought of Glimmer, and tried to picture her smiling.</p>
<p>Adora thought about herself and Catra, walking through life holding hands, holding onto each other in an unfriendly and dangerous world. But then she thought about all the times Catra had let the squad flounder in order to make herself look better in simulations. She remembered Catra letting her take on the biggest enemy and then coming in to finish the job at the end. She thought about Catra, off on her own instead of chatting with the group. <em>What would Catra do if she saw the Horde attacking innocent people?</em> Adora wondered. <em>Would she try to stop them? </em>Adora wanted to believe otherwise, but part of her suspected that Catra would say, ‘If it’s them or me, I have to look out for me.’</p>
<p>Adora knew that if the Horde was harming innocents, she couldn’t be complicit. She had to try to stop it if she could. And with Catra confirming Glimmer’s story, she knew that Glimmer was right about the Horde. Would she willingly give up her life here, in the Fright Zone, to try to protect innocent strangers? Would she willingly walk away from the only life, friends, and family she’s ever known? Could she leave Catra? <em>Catra is a good person. </em>Adora insisted to herself. <em>We just grew up being told all these lies. Maybe if she knew that she could be safe and leave, she’d do it. Maybe if I was here this time and we could go together, maybe she’d come with me.</em></p>
<p>Adora sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the blank ceiling as she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leaving, Catra.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?! I could stop you—Do you want me to stop you?!” Catra’s voice rose in frustrated incredulity.</p>
<p>“No!” Adora said quickly. “And I don’t think you <em>would</em> stop me. I don’t think you’d want to keep me here unwillingly.”</p>
<p>Catra looked away.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s happened between us for the last few months.” Adora began. “But I guess I’m telling you because you’re my best friend. And because I want you to come with me. We could leave the Horde and join the Rebellion together. I’d make sure nothing happened to you.”</p>
<p>Catra didn’t respond. Adora could see her tail lashing faster and faster.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving, Adora! I’m not going to come watch you be special and have all these new, better friends, and be just some bottom tier soldier. I’m staying with my real family, and I’m gonna be in charge one day.”</p>
<p>“But Catra, you’re my best friend, I want you to come with me! We could both rise in the Rebellion together.”</p>
<p>“Just go, Adora.” Catra said finally.</p>
<p>Adora blinked back stinging tears and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora ran to the Black Garnet chamber. “Glimmer! I’m getting you out of here!”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet.”</p>
<p>“Where’s the sword? We need the sword!”</p>
<p>“Let’s deal with these first.” Adora said confidently. She stepped up to her and put her hand on the glowing magenta knob on top of the restraining device. Red pain pulsed through her entire body, starting from her fingers on her right hand down to her toes. Her whole body felt seared from the inside, and like something had tried to burst through her veins and explode through her muscles, flesh, and skin. Adora cried out and pulled away. “Have you been feeling that this whole time?” She asked Glimmer incredulously.</p>
<p>Glimmer didn’t say anything, which was all the response Adora needed to get angry. She grabbed halfway down the pole and wrenched it. It didn’t budge. She spun around and kicked it. Nothing. She grabbed her staff, turned it on, and swung as hard as she could. She and Glimmer screamed together as power zapped through them. When Adora opened her eyes, the restraints were still there.</p>
<p>Clank! Clang!</p>
<p>They both looked up. Catra was scrambling down the pipes and machinery from the ceiling. She leapt to the floor and landed on all fours. Adora saw that she had a beautiful sword strapped to her back.</p>
<p>“Is that—?”</p>
<p>Catra drew it over her shoulder and pointed it at Adora. Adora held her breath. Then she twirled the sword so the pommel was facing Adora and held it out to her.</p>
<p>“Catra how?”</p>
<p>“I was Force Captain while you were gone; I was in charge when we captured you. I saw where Shadow Weaver hid it.”</p>
<p>“But… why?”</p>
<p>Catra shrugged. “You might need this.” She said. “To get Sparkles out.” She elaborated.</p>
<p>Adora continued to stare in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Look, just take the sword and your stupid friend and go!”</p>
<p>Adora reached out and wrapped her fingers around the hilt. The moment she touched it, memories flooded her mind. It was like getting hit by a tank. Flash! Her hands were tied and she was walking with Glimmer and Bow in a forest. Flash! They were together in a plush room in Bright Moon. Flash! “Best friends squad!” Bow exclaimed gleefully. Flash! “For the honor of Grayskull!” Her own voice shouted. Flash! A blonde princess who sends flowers dancing through the air. Flash! A mermaid princess with a sardonic voice. Flash! Flash! Flash!</p>
<p>She reeled back and blinked a few times. All her memories were back, right up until walked into the huge ice palace and gave her sword to the weapons check at Princess Prom. She tried to remember anything that happened at Princess Prom, but there was nothing there.</p>
<p>She turned back to face Glimmer. And saw her best friend covered in bruises. Adora felt like someone punched her in the gut, her breath knocked from her lungs. Her eyes filled with tears and in an instant they were streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed.</p>
<p>“Adora?” Glimmer asked uncertainly.</p>
<p>“I remember!” Adora continued to cry.</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“I remember who you are. I remember who I am. And I remember what I did.” Adora gestured to Glimmer’s beaten body, tears still streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p>Glimmer was smiling widely, and tears were gathering in her eyes. “I’m glad you’re back. We can cry and deal with feelings later, right now can you puh-lease get me outta here?!”</p>
<p>Adora chuckled weakly, sniffled twice, and squared her shoulders. “Yeah. I think I can do that. For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora intoned. A flash, and then she was She-Ra. She was looking down at the restraining device holding Glimmer. She swung the sword at one of the poles and sliced it in half.</p>
<p>The glowing knobs went dim and the restraints disappeared.</p>
<p>Glimmer began to pitch forward, Adora-as-She-Ra quickly sheathed the sword on her back, shrinking to her Adora size as she caught Glimmer. She held Glimmer against her, keeping her upright in an embrace. Glimmer squeezed her tight. “I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“I remember you! I remember you. I remember you, Glimmer.” Adora breathed shakily, the tears threatening to return. She looked around, but Catra was gone. “Thank you, Catra,” she said to the air, just in case she was lurking.</p>
<p>Adora slowly withdrew her arms from around Glimmer, making sure the shorter Princess could stand up before taking away the supports. She’d been thinking about how to get out, and she had an awful plan. “I’m sorry, Glimmer, but I think in order to get out of here I have to be the wrong Adora for a little longer. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Glimmer responded shakily.</p>
<p>Adora reached for Glimmer’s hands and then bit her lip when Glimmer flinched. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Glimmer took a breath and steadied her hands. “It’s okay.” She offered them to Adora.</p>
<p>Adora held Glimmer’s hands gently in one of hers while she reached behind her back with the other. She unclipped the cuffs from her belt and carefully closed them around Glimmer’s wrists. “I’ll try to be gentle,” Adora said quietly into Glimmer’s ear, “But if we see any others I might have to push you around a bit.”</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>Adora drew her Zapper and grabbed Glimmer’s elbow, pulled her through the door, and started marching her through the halls. She slowed her pace as soon as she felt Glimmer’s exhausted resistance. As they walked through the Fright Zone, Adora would give Glimmer a shove when they saw patrols. If anyone asked what they were doing, Adora said, “Gonna try a new tactic on the prisoner. Shadow Weaver’s authorization.” They were always left alone after that.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to try a new interrogation tactic with the prisoner. Shadow Weaver’s authorization.” Adora started to walk forward.</p>
<p>“Is that the Bright Moon Princess?” Mack asked excitedly. “What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Adora hadn’t prepared an answer. She thought quickly. “I’m going to the scrapyards to find some metal and then I’m going to take her to the lava pits.” She tried to keep her face calm as she shoved Glimmer forward.</p>
<p>Glimmer grunted and stumbled forward. Adora hoped she was just playing along.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m gonna see how molten metal feels on her skin, maybe that’ll get her talking.” Adora said, trying to sound tough.</p>
<p>“Dang, Adora, you’re ruthless.” Mack laughed. “Can I watch?”</p>
<p>“No!” Adora said quickly. “Uh, you’re not authorized to leave your post, sorry. Don’t want us both getting in trouble now.”</p>
<p>Mack sighed. “Well, can I at least get one hit in? I’ve lost too many friends to these monstrous princesses.” Mack swung his fists a few times, shadowboxing.</p>
<p>Adora squeezed Glimmer’s elbow. <em>I’m sorry. </em>She wished she could say it out loud. Instead she said, “Yeah, you show her!” She clipped her Zapper to her belt and stood behind Glimmer, grabbing her by both shoulders.</p>
<p>Mack stepped forward and punched Glimmer in the gut.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Glimmer doubled over in pain. Adora gripped her shoulders, trying to help Glimmer stay upright.</p>
<p>Mack punched again, and as he pulled back for a third one Adora said: “Okay, okay, leave some for me! I need her to be able to talk, remember?”</p>
<p>Mack chuckled and backed away, holding his hands up in deference to her rank. Adora pulled Glimmer past him, picking up her Zapper and giving Glimmer a small shock while he watched. As soon as they were out of earshot, Adora leaned close to Glimmer to say, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I had to, he would have gotten suspicious!”</p>
<p>“I know.” Glimer whispered. “It’s okay. Just… get me home.”</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of walking, Glimmer’s steps started to falter.</p>
<p>“We’re almost there.” Adora whispered.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Glimmer took another step and sank to one knee. Adora hauled her to her feet with the hand at her elbow.</p>
<p>“Come on, Glimmer, you can do it.” Adora looked around quickly and then put away her Zapper again. She undid the handcuffs and put Glimmer’s arm around her shoulder so she could support her. They stumbled down the hall and around a corner. Adora could see the door to the outside. It would let them out right near the vehicle bay.</p>
<p>Glimmer sagged until she bore Adora to the floor. Adora set her down gently and unsheathed the sword. “Alright, we need someone a little stronger.”</p>
<p>“I just need to rest a moment.” Glimmer protested.</p>
<p>But Adora was already intoning, “For the honor of Grayskull!” Light flashed down the halls as she became She-Ra. Adora-as-She-Ra took a deep breath. “Now it’s time to go.” She scooped Glimmer into her arms and ignored her half-hearted protestations that she could walk on her own—probably. Throwing caution to the wind, She-Ra ran forward with Glimmer in her arms. She kicked in the steel door and darted through it. Continuing her mad dash, she looped to the side and vaulted a fence into the vehicle bay. She chose a skiff at random and leapt into it, before slowly and carefully setting Glimmer down on the small deck. She powered it up, letting herself shrink back to Adora as the motor began to whine. She launched them into the sky and steered them on a course to Bright Moon before she finally looked at Glimmer.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Glimmer responded. “But now I will be.”</p>
<p>Adora sighed, mostly with relief, but there was a heaviness to the sigh as well. She looked back over her shoulder to the Fright Zone. Somehow her mind was only seeing a drawing of two little girls.</p>
<p>“So, you remember everything?” Glimmer asked, oblivious to Adora’s reverie.</p>
<p>“I remember everything that happened up until we got to Princess Prom. I guess I can’t remember anything that happened after I was separated from the sword.”</p>
<p>“Huh, that’s interesting. I wonder if we can find a way to get your memories back from after you lost the sword. Maybe my mom can help.” Glimmer suggested.</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Adora responded half-heartedly. She was still looking over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Glimmer asked.</p>
<p>“Even though I remember leaving the Horde before, this feels different. I didn’t know what would happen—I didn’t know I’d lose Catra or just how evil the Horde is. This time I know. This time I’m really leaving the Horde and joining the Rebellion willingly.”</p>
<p>“Well, this time I can promise they’re gonna love you because they already do. I mean we already do. Augh, I mean I already—”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Glimmer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Epilogue:</strong>
</p>
<p>“Thank you, Catra.”</p>
<p>Catra scampered into a vent, trying to ignore the simmering anger and sadness. <em>Whatever, she already left me once. Now I’ll be Force Captain again. Shadow Weaver can’t just toss me aside like that, she’ll have to see that I’m the loyal one now. </em>Things would be better with Adora gone again. It had been so much work keeping Entrapta away from Adora, and Catra hadn’t trusted Scorpia not to blab to Entrapta about Adora being back. Scorpia would have blown everything if she blabbed, because Entrapta would ask too many questions. Now Catra could really let Entrapta loose on Horde technology. Catra was sure that Entrapta would be able to make improvements to the tech, maybe she’d even have ideas for new tech. Soon she’d have to devise a way to show Lord Hordak how useful Entrapta could be. And then he’d see how useful Catra was too. She bared her teeth at the thought. Catra was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora landed the skiff as close to the castle as she could. Angella, Bow, Mermista, and Perfuma all ran to greet them.</p>
<p>“Glimmer!” Angella cried, spreading her wings and flying to get there first. She wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace.</p>
<p>Glimmer winced. “Careful, mom.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been worried sick about you!”</p>
<p>Bow arrived and threw himself at Glimmer too. Adora could see on Glimmer’s face that their well-intentioned embraces were squeezing the fresh bruises.</p>
<p>“Bow! I’m glad you’re here. I was worried the Horde still had you.”</p>
<p>“Adora didn’t tell you about the rescue mission?”</p>
<p>Glimmer and Adora exchanged glances.</p>
<p>“Adora’s memory got erased.” Glimmer said carefully. “Shadow Weaver did it. She got most of them back, but she doesn’t remember anything that happened after she checked her sword at Princess Prom.”</p>
<p>Now it was Mermista and Perfuma’s turn to exchange worried glances.</p>
<p>“Mermista—” Perfuma started.</p>
<p>“Ugh, look, they’re back and they’re safe, so can we go home now?” Mermista moaned.</p>
<p>“What?!” Glimmer exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Something… happened…” Bow started.</p>
<p>“What?” Glimmer demanded.</p>
<p>“Entrapta came on the rescue mission… she… didn’t make it out.” Bow said carefully.</p>
<p>“What do you mean she didn’t make it out?” Adora asked.</p>
<p>“She’s gone.” Bow said.</p>
<p>Perfuma started to cry, and Mermista put an arm around her shoulders. “This alliance was a disaster waiting to happen.” Mermista said. “So Perfuma and I have decided to go back to our own kingdoms.”</p>
<p>Adora sank to her knees. “Entrapta…” She said softly.</p>
<p>Mermista and Perfuma walked away.</p>
<p>Glimmer looked completely stunned, so Angella stepped forward. “Let’s go inside and find somewhere to talk.”</p>
<p>Glimmer and Adora explained to the others how Adora’s memory had been erased and how she and Glimmer had eventually escaped the Horde. Adora let Glimmer do most of the talking as she was too wracked by guilt for her part in things. Glimmer mentioned that the Horde tried to interrogate her. But she left out that it had been Adora doing the interrogating. Adora gave her a grateful look before mentally withdrawing to wallow in her guilt.</p>
<p>Angella and Bow exclaimed over the bruises they could see on her arms and face. Adora was again surprised when Glimmer said, “Most of what they did was more mental and emotional torture, this is really the extent of the physical.” She didn’t question why Glimmer felt the need to lie about this detail.</p>
<p>Then Bow explained the rescue mission. He filled them in on what he heard from Seahawk, Mermista, and Perfuma—how Adora had planned it out and everything that happened up until they found him. Then he told Adora how she sent them ahead through the series of doors that needed to lock and purge behind them and how she stayed behind.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s how you ended up coming for me alone.” Glimmer said at that point. “The guards brought you in and it didn’t look like you were hurt much. And you told Shadow Weaver that you’d stay if she let me go.”</p>
<p>“I knew you were going to do that.” Bow grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Adora stayed in Glimmer’s room, even after Bow had left. As soon as the door shut behind him, she asked, “Why didn’t you tell them it was me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’d understand that it <em>wasn’t </em>you.” Glimmer responded. “I don’t want them to have any anger towards you for what happened.”</p>
<p>“But I’d deserve it!” Adora said vehemently. She stood facing Glimmer and gazed at all the damage that had been done to her. Adora reached out and gently cupped Glimmer’s cheek, hovering her thumb over Glimmer’s black eye.</p>
<p>“I did this.” Adora whispered, ashamed. “I’m so sorry, Glimmer.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t remember me.” Glimmer whispered back, leaning her face into Adora’s hand.</p>
<p>“I knew you were a person, and I hurt you anyway. It was so easy for the Horde to get right back inside my head. What if it happens again?”</p>
<p>“It won’t.” Glimmer reassured her.</p>
<p>“How can you be sure?”</p>
<p>“Because I will kill them if they touch you.” Glimmer growled.</p>
<p>Adora pulled Glimmer into an embrace. But after a moment, she whispered: “If I ever become that person again, kill me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Glimmer pulled back. “Don’t talk like that.”</p>
<p>“Even if I’m still on the Rebellion’s side. If I ever become someone who can torture another living being, even if I’m torturing a Horde soldier, kill me. Don’t let me turn my back on what’s right.”</p>
<p>“Adora, you won’t. That’s not who you are.”</p>
<p>“But it’s something I could become!” Adora panicked.</p>
<p>“Adora.”</p>
<p>Adora looked at Glimmer and saw the pained expression on her face. “Oh no, I’m making this all about me when you’re the one who got hurt! I’m sorry! Glimmer, I’m—”</p>
<p>“Adora, stop apologizing or—or I’m gonna kiss you!” Glimmer said threateningly.</p>
<p>“You—what?” Adora froze as she replayed Glimmer’s words in her mind. <em>Stop apologizing or I’m gonna kiss you? She wants to kiss me? </em>Adora’s eyebrows drew together, wrinkling the bridge of her nose. “I’m… sorry?” Adora said hopefully.</p>
<p>Glimmer lurched forward to stop Adora’s mouth with a kiss. Adora felt her whole body relax and she pressed forward into Glimmer.</p>
<p>When they broke apart, Adora stared at Glimmer. “Have you—have we done that before?” She asked. “Because it felt… really natural.”</p>
<p>Glimmer blushed. “No, that was the first time.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“I’d hate to be missing a memory like that.” Adora wrapped her arms around Glimmer, but withdrew them at the pained expression on Glimmer’s face. Guilt surged in her again. “Maybe I can use the sword to heal you?” Adora stepped back and drew the sword.</p>
<p>“No, Adora!” Glimmer reached out and stepped forward, but immediately began to collapse.</p>
<p>Adora panicked and threw her sword to the side and stepped forward to catch Glimmer. She lowered Glimmer gently to the floor.</p>
<p>“I just need to rest.” Glimmer’s voice was pure exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Okay. Can you teleport up to your bed?”</p>
<p>Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing happened. “Nope. I need to recharge. I’ll have to do it tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Adora crouched and leaped up to catch the edge of the first cushy platform. She pulled herself up and swung her knee onto the platform. Then she jumped to the next one, then the next one, and then into the bed.</p>
<p>“Very athletic.” Glimmer commented appreciatively from the floor.</p>
<p>Adora shoved the blankets over the side of the bed, and then started tossing pillows down.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Glimmer said, laughing.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna make you a bed on the floor for tonight.” Adora replied. She jumped back down to the floor and laid out blankets and pillows to lie on and kept some blankets aside to sleep under. “Does this look okay?”</p>
<p>“It looks perfect.”</p>
<p>Adora got up and turned to the wall, where the sword was sticking out at chest height. She winced, embarrassed, and grabbed the hilt. She yanked it out and turned to the door.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Leaving you to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Stay?” Glimmer’s voice sounded pleading.</p>
<p>Adora turned back with a smile. She helped Glimmer get undressed and winced when she saw the rainbow of bruising covering Glimmer’s chest and stomach. “I did that to you.” She whispered again. She stepped forward and reached out her hand to lightly brush a yellow bruise on Glimmer’s stomach.</p>
<p>Glimmer flinched away from her.</p>
<p>Adora felt a clenching in her chest.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! It was a reflex.” Glimmer cried.</p>
<p>“I should go, I think I should definitely go.” Adora turned.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t!” Glimmer reached out and grabbed Adora’s wrist. She pulled Adora back around and drew her close for another kiss.</p>
<p>“I just don’t know how you can even stand to look at me.” Adora said softly. “How can you see anything but the face of your torturer?”</p>
<p>“All I see is the face of the right Adora. The Adora who is my best friend. My Adora.”</p>
<p>Adora slowly dragged her hand down from Glimmer’s shoulder to the bruise on the side of her ribcage. She rested her hand just below it, and gently rubbed her thumb back and forth over the swollen black mark. She started to lower herself to the floor, and gently tugged on Glimmer to bring her down as well. Adora lightly pushed Glimmer onto her back on the makeshift nest. Then she brought her head down to kiss the bruise on Glimmer’s side that she had been touching moments before.</p>
<p>“Mmmm.” Glimmer made a contented noise as Adora’s lips met her skin. Adora smiled.</p>
<p>Then she kissed each bruise on Glimmer’s body. As she did, she held the memory of creating it in her mind and then imagined the kiss overpowering the memory. She kissed Glimmer’s cheek and remembered her fist connecting in frustration. She imagined the feeling of a kiss blotting out the memory of her rage. She kissed the center of Glimmer’s chest and imagined her kiss disabling the Zapper. She imagined it sparking and going dead. “Take that!” She whispered.</p>
<p>“What?” Glimmer heard her.</p>
<p>“I, uh, I was just…” Adora had nowhere to go but the truth. “I was remembering how you got this one and imagining my kiss short-circuiting the Zapper I was using.”</p>
<p>Glimmer chuckled and winced, “Ooh, laughing hurts,” she groaned. “Are you trying to fight your other self with kisses?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No! Not exactly… Maybe? Yes.” Adora admitted.</p>
<p>“Is it working?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I think we need to test the theory more time.” Adora said seriously.</p>
<p>Glimmer let out another weak laugh. “Well go on then. I was enjoying it either way.”</p>
<p>Adora found a deep bruise on Glimmer’s thigh and kissed it. Glimmer made a happy squeak. She remembered jabbing the ZappStaff into Glimmer’s thigh and imagined a kiss breaking the staff in two. The thought made her smile.</p>
<p>She placed kisses all over Glimmer while the Princess lay on her back, letting out little hums of pleasure. When Adora ran out of bruises and memories, she sat back and admired Glimmer for a moment. “You should rest.” She told the young Princess. “Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Glimmer reached towards Adora.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere.” Adora reassured her.</p>
<p>Glimmer smiled and rolled onto her side. She folded and squeezed her body into a tight ball, covering her vulnerable stomach with her arms. Adora did her best to encircle Glimmer with her whole body, gently wrapping her arms around her, pressing her knees in place against the backs of Glimmer’s legs, and curving her torso against Glimmer’s back. As Adora achieved what she considered to be optimal positioning, Glimmer let out a contented hum.</p>
<p>Adora gently pressed a kiss into the spot between her small wing marks. Glimmer moaned happily. Adora realized that Glimmer’s back was the one area that was mostly untouched by bruises. Adora had faced Glimmer head-on in the Black Garnet Chamber. She pressed more forceful kisses into Glimmer’s back, leaving wet prints down her spine. Glimmer wriggled happily. Adora was glad she had Glimmer’s back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>